The present invention relates to test devices, and, more particularly, to test devices used to test attitude control devices used on spacecraft and satellites, for example.
The ability to test spacecraft attitude control systems is clearly required before actual flight to determine operating characteristics. Because spacecraft operate in a weightless environment, testing on earth presents many difficulties.
Present devices for such testing use air bearings, magnetic suspension, servo driven gimbals, and zero gravity devices.
These devices are typically complex, expensive, nonportable and unable to support a fully integrated spacecraft.